Five Stars Sentai ChiRanger
Five Stars Sentai ChiRanger (ファイブスター戦隊チーレンジャー - Faibu Sutā Sentai Chirenjā) Plot Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmonously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical Chi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' chi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Chi Beasts. The war ends with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma Tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of chi. They became the Dairangers of present time. After Zyuranger and finding the strange red orb, the red jewel getting shining then actually the Chi-Beast Dragon. Samuel and the others can transformed into ChiRanger. The Guardian Beasts was mysterious transformed into the Chi-Beasts form to help ChiRangers from their remembered after Dora Talos is defeated. Characters "Five stars which shine in the sky! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" "The stars is shine of heaven! Five Stars Sentai ChiRanger!" Dairangers Arsenal (ChiRanger) *Chi-Saber **Chi-Jewels **Chi-Banzooka **Chi-Dragon Buster Chi-Beasts *Ultimate Dai Chi Palace **Chi-Renoh ***Chi-Beast Star Dragon ***Dai Chi Palace ****Chi-Beast Star Pegasus ****Chi-Beast Star Lion ****Chi-Beast Star Giraffe ****Chi-Beast Star Phoenix **Chi-Beast Great Tiger ***Great-Renoh **Ultimate Chi-Beast Tortoise Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45-46) *Iron Face Zhang Liao (7-8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grandmaster Yufang *Shoukyou *The Three Gorma Stooges (15-40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Kou & Akomaru's Mother *Daijinryuu (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) The Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *Lieutenant Colonel Shadam / Gorma Emperor XVI Senate Level *General Tenpou (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7-8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22, 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17-18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) Military Level *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros Gorma Minions Zydos' Servants *Sergeant Cannon (35) Gara's Servants *Master Mirror (9) *Baron Sakura (10) *Father Magnet (11) *Heatwave Hood (23) *General Cactus (34) *Count Kaleidoscope (36) Others *Great King Ojaru (Movie) **Baron String (1-2, Movie, 50) **Purse Priest (2, Movie) **Key Jester (3-4, Movie) **Lipstick Songstress (5-6, Movie) **Duke of Trumps (Movie) *Tofu Hermit (12) *Kabuki Novice (13-14) *Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) *Copy Empress (25) **Copy Dairanger (25) **Copy Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh (25) *Pao Taoist (26-27) *Fast-Talking Player (29-30) *Bird Cage Vagabond (32) *Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) Episodes Trivia * The Aura Changer made an appearance in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, serving as the Magna Defender Morpher for Mike Corbett. * The White Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers shares the KibaRanger costume in this series . Category:Series